Sacrifices
by The Steel Angel
Summary: It's the dawn of the 14th Gundam Fight, but this time around, Allenby is fighting for something more than all of the others. She's fighting for love.


**Sacrifices**   
**G Gundam Season 2**   
**By The Steel Angel**

  
  
  


**Authors Notes - My second G Gundam season. But instead of focusing on Domon and Rain, this fic is centered around my personal favorite character, the always energetic Allenby Biazury. Enjoy!**

***Note - This season has no relation to "G Gundam Season 1" also by me**   
  
  
  


**Episode Fifty**   
**"A set of Mysterious Lips!"**

  
  
  


The air was cold and damp. The streets were quiet, as they would be on a Monday night at eleven o'clock. The Neo-Swedish people weren't ones to stay up to all hours of the night. Most of them, anyways. The year was Future Century Sixty Four. Four years after the tragedy and horrors that the Thirteenth Gundam Fight had brought, which had left the solar system quivering. Four years had passed, which meant that the Fourteenth Gundam Fight was set to begin soon. In fact, it was set to begin in a little under two weeks. So it was no surprise, to a few certain people that is, that one of the windows to one of the government buildings was open.   
A woman walked down one of the dimly lit streets, met only by the cold night air, and a few stray dogs. She wore a pair of tight black pants, and a black lace-up tube top, which was underneath a sheer jacket. Her hair fell to just below her shoulders, and shone a lovely shade of aqua. Her eyes were colored a magnificent dark green, and she had adorned her ears with two tiny ruby earrings. Around her neck, she wore a simple silver necklace. She ducked into a dark alley, shivering slightly. It was winter in Neo-Sweden.   
It was the first time she'd been out of the lab in nearly a month, and she was relieved. She headed down the alley quietly, not wanting to take the chance of alerting anyone to her presence. After a few twists and turns, she found herself staring a very plain aluminum door. She smiled to herself, and opened it quietly. Two women were standing on the other side, wearing clothes much like her own. Sheer was apparently the style, in Neo-Sweded that is.   
"Would ya shut the damn door? It's freezing outside!" One of the women said before looking up. She had short blond hair, and piercing blue eyes. The other woman had plain brown hair, and hazel eyes. The blond looked up. "Oh, hey Allenby! Didn't know it was you!" She said excitedly, and rushed over to Allenby, and gave her a cheek-to-cheek hug. Allenby hugged her back.   
"I haven't been here since the beginning of autumn... I figured I should stop by." Allenby said, smiling. Her smile faded when she looked over at the brown haired woman. She looked so familiar, and yet Allenby couldn't recall where they had met before. She took a few steps toward the brown haired woman, and gave her a cheek-to-cheek hug, as was expected in this place. "Have we met before?" Allenby asked warmly.   
"Perhaps," The woman said softly, then returned the hug. Allenby smiled, then turned back to the blond woman. She looked slightly distraught. Allenby decided to ignore it.   
"Anything good going on tonight?" She asked hopefully. Maybe a little fun would take her mind off of the lab for a while.   
"Well... the Atomic Kitties are playing tonight. I could get us a couple of backstage passes, if you want. Oh! And Amber is here. I know how much fun you guys had last time..." The blond said. However, her eyes were growing darker and darker by the second. Allenby opened her mouth to ask her waht was wrong, but only a squeal of pain escaped her lips. She felt the long needle slide into her back. She turned her head slightly, to see the brown haired woman, holding the syringe of course.   
"Wha....?" Was all Allenby could manage to say before she passed out.   


***   


She opened her eyes slowly, and looked around to find herself in a room of white. A room she knew all too well. It was the room she had spent her entire life in, barring the one year she had on Earth during the last Gundam Fight. Three figures were standing over the stainless steel table where she was lying. As her eyes began to focus, she began to recognize the figures.   
One of them was Doctor Beriuman. The creator and operator of the Berserker system. He was the only one who had ever given a thought to what Allenby's feelings were. He had a good heart, but a weak mind. He was easily manipulated by the other man, standing right next to him.   
Doctor Holbin was the nation's Chief Military Strategist and Head Scientist. His own power, it seemed, had only fueled his ambitions. It was like he saw Allenby as nothing but a part of the Gundam. Not as a real person. This is all coming from Allenby's own mind, of course.   
The third person was Doctor Stranza. The brown haired woman. Allenby simply hadn't recognized her without her glasses and white lab coat. She was in charge of Allenby's physical health.   
"How'd... you find me?" Allenby asked softly. Dr. Stranza walked over to her, and attached a monitor to Allenby's head.   
"It was quite easy. Every time you run off, you always go to the same place." She said, as Doctor Holbin leaned down toward Allenby's head.   
"Do you have any idea how much money the government has spent on you? They didn't spend it so you could go out galavanting around the streets all night!" He exploded.   
"I was just-" Allenby began.   
"I don't want to hear it! The government has paid us to make you the perfect fighter. To win the Gundam Fight. And that's exactly what is going to happen. If you run away from the lab one more time, we're going to re-introduce you to Forced Reformation." Dr. Holbin said. Allenby shivered at the thought. She had been put through Forced Reformation once before, when she was twelve. It had broken her. Nearly killed her. She'd do anything to avoid going through that again. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dr. Stranza filling a large syringe with a metallic-looking liquid.   
"What's that?" Allenby asked, turning her head. Dr. Stranza looked back at her.   
"It's a galium extract that will leave you unconscious for two or three days, and will keep your breathing down to an absoulte minimum, so we can chart your brain waves, and other vital signals without interruption." She said, and walked over to the table.   
"I don't know if I want to do that..." Allenby said doubtfully. Dr. Holbin reached over, and pulled Allenby's tube top down roughly.   
"It doesn't matter what you want." He said, and nodded to Dr. Stranza. She nodded back, and injected the galium into Allenby's left breast, just above her heart. Allenby tried to protest, but it was to no avail. Her eyelids began to grow heavy, and finally fell over her eyes, as Allenby fell into a deep sleep.   


*Dream Sequence*   


_She watched it from afar. She saw the small, aqua haired girl sitting atop the rubble that used to be her home. It was Allenby, back in Future Century Fifty Two, right after the Eleventh Gundam Fight. Her home had been destroyed by the fighting. Her parents were... missing. She was sitting in the middle of her destroyed home, crying. Everything was blurry, except for Allenby herself. She felt the cold of the rain, beating down on her. She felt the pain that she had felt so long ago, of losing her parents. Then, she noticed another figure approaching. A child. She couldn't recognize the face, but she felt the other child hug her. And kiss her on the cheek. The kiss filled her with warmth... almost made her..._   
_ Happy...___

_FLASH!_ __

_ She was a teenager. Taken by the Neo-Sweden government at five to be transformed into the perfect fighter. The mobile trace suit was crushing her. Every day, they increased the pressure. She screamed and screamed, but it didn't help. Nothing helped. Every night, back then, she'd stare into the mirror. She'd look at her bruised body, and beaten eyes. Surely, this wasn't how life was meant to be. Then a flash! She saw someone else in the mirror! Dark eyes, dark hair, olive skin. Who was it? What did it mean?_   
_ Domon?_   
_ No, that was impossible. She hadn't met Domon until the 13th Gundam Fight. But then... who was it?_   
__ __

*End Dream Sequence*   


Her eyes snapped open. Three days had gone by in a flash. Who was the child whom had comforted her all those years ago? Who was the man she had seen staring back at her in the mirror? She wanted to find out. She needed to find out.   
"I will find out..."   
  


**Dahlia - ~Floats out with wand in hand, long red hair, crystal clear silver eyes, and a green spandex body suit.~ Ahem. My name is Dahlia Kagura. I'm the muse of this great, omniscient author. ~Bow~ Now then. I'm supposed to tell you what's gonna happen next. ~Clears throat~ In the next episode of Sacrifices, the 14th Gundam Fight begins! Allenby is sent to Earth with the completely revamped, and unbeknownst to her, Berserker Equipped, Nobel Gundam. But wait?! Someone is already waiting for her in Neo Sweden to challenge her to her first match?! And it's finally revealed how the Swedish government kept their control over Allenby after the 13th Gundam Fight! Stick with us, people! You don't wanna miss it.******

**Episode Fifty One**   
**"Showdown in Neo Sweden!"**


End file.
